ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Treasure (film)
Pirate Treasure is a 2003 computer-animated action comedy movie, co-produced by Splashinis Feature Animation and Nickelodeon Movies, and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It is the 92nd theatrical feature film by Splashinis Worldwide Studios, and is the sixth and final theatrical film adaptation based on the intellectual ''Pirate Treasure'' property owned by Splashinis Worldwide Studios. Directed by Gary Trousdale from a screenplay by Trousdale, Sean Bishop and Irene Mecchi, the film was theatrically released on November 21, 2003 in North America by Paramount Pictures. In the film, a dual team of four favorite anthropomorphic animal pirates, Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua and Austin, send an incredible, brave and courageous journey to defeat Hoota in order to recover the curious trio of lost crystals that are separated from a curious gigantic carousel, called Di-Di, to bring colour and happiness back to the world. Plot Snozido named Snoz is a nightmare about Hoota, his insolent villain. Later in the most gigantic suburban world populated by Japanese anthropomorphic cuteness and adorable aliens, the anthropomorphous Captain Penguin, named by Pablo, takes the wheel to explode a cart tire, hoping to be rewarded with his own delicious fish to watch the cart. Captain Tyrone asked Captain Uniqua to help Accord and played "You Really Got Me", performed by both Austin and Uniqua. After the wackiest ride, Captain Pablo accidentally hit the cart all the way through the carousel and sent it even faster than ever before. Hoota, the most wacky violet, emerges from the top and flies away, followed by the Whiskers figurine ejected from the carousel. The entire carousel freezes, trapping Ringo, Arle, Amitie and Ally in an icy cell. Captain Pablo, Captain Uniqua, Captain Tyrone and Captain Austin call Snoz for help. He explains that the carousel was the most mysterious mystical prison of Hoota. With that broken, Hoota is free to play his magic on the world again, as he had done before by initiating the Ice Age, and invading it to conquer the world. His lastest plan to finish his job: to disintegrate all color and happiness, could be actually true. The only way to prevent Hoota from removing any color and happiness is to find the lost crystal trio. Threading the crystals on the carousel will re-imprison Hoota and cancel her most wacky purple magic, but if Hoota recovers them first, their power will allow her to disintegrate color and happiness itself. Snoz sends the group of anthropomorphic animal pirates to accomplish this mission with a Percy from Thomas & Friends. Meanwhile, Hoota crashed after escaping from the carousel and animating Mr. Whiskers to help him find the cystals. Meanwhile, Hoota's camaraderie makes camp in the icy mountains. Meanwhile, Captain Pablo gets lost during the night and is captured by Hoota. At the prison, Hoota focuses on Captain Pablo's mysterious and frightening relationship with Ringo, but now Mr. Whiskers has started having 100 fishes to allow Captain Pablo to eat so his stomach is about to explode after 100 fish, but fainted, because Uniqua and Austin saved him and sent Hoota into his greatest lives. Meanwhile, after slipping into the ice valley, Snoz comes into the fight against Hoota, but loses the fight. Hoota freezes him and collapses the cliff on which he stands. In mourning for their friend, the pirates embark to recover the crystals. This task takes them to a giant lava-laden mountain and an ancient temple filled with the wildest traps and the Trinadaedians, but Hoota captures both crystals in the respective locations; leaving the only hope of being able to stop by returning to the carousel and the final crystal before Hoota. The train chase unfolds, while Hoota and Mr. Whiskers aboard the evil train send him to attack Percy by bringing him crystals, but Percy really wants to go round the most gigantic roller coaster, while Austin separates from the evil train, before Hoota dislodges him. Later, the devilish train is destroyed. Subsequently, the pirates leave Percy behind, letting them return to the city on foot through the snow-laden, disgusting desert, named Snow, while the plan is finally overthrown. Hoota, having abandoned Mr. Whiskers to die wounded in the snow, beats the pirates against the dilapidated world, but is unable to find any crystal anywhere. The whiskers then arrive on a run, after realizing that his real duty is to protect the ride against Hoota. He tries to take a position but is easily eliminated. After learning that he was on the carousel, Hoota discovers that the crystal emits that of crystals inside Whiskers and removes him (thus ending the life of Whiskers). Hoota, with every crystal now in his possession, uses them to conquer the world by disintegrating color and happiness. However, the pirates finally reach the dilapidated city, reach the crystals and put them in their place on the carousel until only the final crystal remains. Although Hoota beats the gang to the crystal and apparently secures his victory, the timely arrival of a Percy moves the crystal away from Hoota's reach and gives Pablo the chance to place him in the last box of the carousel. Hoota is sucked into the top of the carousel and murdered, and the planet becomes normal again. Snoz is finally restored to the pirates and the Puyo Puyo computer-animated pals are free. Ringo is relaunched by Pablo. While everyone goes for a ride on the carousel, they discover that it does not work because Mr. Whiskers is out of work. At this point, Whiskers is restored and then returns to its inanimate form and is relocated to the revolving carousel. Everyone sets out for a Mr. Blue Sky, with the theme song performed by Alice Linn played. Characters *Uniqua: Captain Uniqua *Pablo: Captain Pablo *Tyrone: Captain Tyrone *Austin: Captain Austin *The Trinadaedians *Hoota *Snoz Puyo Puyo universe * Arle * Amitie * Ringo * Carbuncle * Ally * Sig * Klug * Raffina * Satan * Draco * Lidelle * Ocean Prince * Yu & Rei * Maguro * Risukuma * Suketoudara * Rulue * Lemres * Feli * Witch * Schezo * Ecolo * Accord * Rafisol Other Characters *Percy the Small Engine Release The film was theatrically released on November 21, 2003 by Paramount Pictures. The national distribution was managed by Baskin Robbins Distribution Inc. The Scandinavian, Dutch-Belgian, Polish, Asian, African, Australian, Middle Eastern, British-Irish, Latin American and Brazilian theatrical national distribution of the film was managed by Baskin Robbins International, while Universal Pictures handles the additional distribution of licensing and marketing of Pirate Treasure in Scandinavia. After the launch date in the United States on November 21, 2003, the international launch dates were established from November 28, 2003 to November 19, 2004, where Pirate Treasure was launched only in 52 countries around the world through select 50,000 theatres, including Scandinavia, Romania, Poland, Turkey, Israel, Asia, South Africa, Latin America and Brazil, while the film was distributed internationally in the United Kingdom and most of the other European, Asian, African and Latin American countries by United International Pictures (UIP), a 50% international film distribution joint venture between Paramount Pictures and Universal Pictures, which distributes more than 400 titles from Universal, MGM/UA, DreamWorks and Paramount outside the United States, Canada, Puerto Rico and The Anglophone Caribbean. International launch production ended in Vietnam on November 19, 2004. The international distribution of Pirate Treasure was handled by United International Pictures. International releases Marketing From August 31 to November 1, 2003, Splashinis Consumer Products launched a series of notebooks, hats, stuffed animals and especially adhesive sheets (in collaboration with BIMBO México through its Marinela and Tia Rosa brands). From September 23 to 27, Splashinis Consumer Products Poland eighty magna publishing books (in collaboration with Waneko) and Splashinis Consumer Products established a children's publishing agreement with the children's book publisher Aladdin Paperbacks to publish eight different children's Pirate Treasure-related books based on Pirate Treasure from October 1 to 31, 2003, while Splashinis Consumer Products Latin America suggested a fast food deal with KFC to have more than 3,000 Mexican-Argentine-Venezuelan-Colombian-Brazilian KFC restaurants selling five toys based on Pirate Treasure through Chicky Pack. On October 2 to 29, 2003, Mattel released a set of different toys based on Pirate Treasure. On October 16, 2003, Splashinis Interactive and Activision co-released a video game adaptation to Pirate Treasure for Microsoft's Xbox, Sony's PlayStation 2 and Nintendo's GameCube and Game Boy Advance, focusing entirely on a multiplayer cooperative mode for up to two players that allows drop in and drop out online, as well as offline multiplayer. From October 24 to 28, 2003, Nestlé promoted the film internationally. Home media The film was released on DVD and VHS on June 29, 2004 by Paramount Home Entertainment. Soundtrack Credits See also * Splashinis Films * Splashinis Animation Studios * Splashinis Feature Animation * Paramount Pictures * Nickelodeon Movies Category:Films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about aliens Category:Films about friendship Category:Films about teamwork Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures International films Category:United International Pictures films Category:Splashinis Feature Animation films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Films directed by Gary Trousdale Category:Films scored by Patrick Doyle Category:2003 films Category:American films